Qunari of Warden's Vigil
The Qunari have been a mysterious race in Thedas for quite some time. Although they attempted a full invasion of the continent 300 years ago, they were pushed back to Seheron and Par Vollen through the combined efforts of both the Divine Chantry and the Imperial Chantry. While a tentative peace was established with the rest of Thedas, the Tevinter Imperium continue their efforts to reclaim the islands they once called theirs. This has resulted in a centuries long stalemate between both peoples, and keeps the Qunari in the far north, away from the southern nations. Culture While the Qunari indoctrinate those that they conquer, the information about their hierarchy is remarkably hard to gather. Those who become followers of the Qun are generally tightlipped about the structure, instead trying to bring others into the philosophy’s fold. The Qun is a complex philosophy that rules over all of Qunari society. From predetermined roles in society, to laws, and all social structure, the Qun has an answer for everything. The Qunari believe that the Qun brings order to a chaotic world and it is their path to bring this ordered enlightenment to the rest of Thedas. Qunari do not have personal names like the other cultures of Thedas, instead going by the title that they are given once they have a role in society. This purposely helps strip them of any personal identity. They are one of the whole. They also do not marry, though strong emotional bonds between friends and allies are known to form. Sexual encounters are not something that is used to express affection or love, and any Qunari that does so risks being sent for re education. Hierarchy The Qunari are lead by the Triumvirate. This consists of the Arishok, the Arigena, and the Ariqun. * The Arishok - This role is always held by a male Qunari who is the leader of the Military. * The Arigena - This role is always held by a female Qunari who is the leader of the Craftsman. * The Ariqun - This role can be held by either a male or a female. They are the leader of the priesthood. These leaders represent the three paths of Qunari society. These roles are determined by the Tamassrans. The Tamrassans -- all of whom are female -- have great control over the Qunari society as well. They are a branch of the Qunari priesthood and have a great many duties. They raise and educate the young, determine their roles in society once they reach puberty age, and oversee selective breeding between members of the Qunari society. The Ben-Hassrath’s main goal is to protect the faith and the innocents within Qunari society. This is considered a priesthood role, and can be held by male or females. Those outside of Qunari society know the Ben-Hassrath as spies and assassins, but they do so much more. In the Qunari’s lands they also act as enforcers of law, essentially a police force, as well as re-education for Qunari who break away from the tenets of the Qun and teaching new converts. There are many other roles in Qunari society, from the magic using Qunari known as the Saarebas, to their keepers known as Arvaarad. The military has a number of titles as well, such as Sten, which is much like a lieutenant. The Antaam is the the name of the Qunari army, and one of the divisions is known as the Beresaad, which is the vanguard. Viddathari are followers of the Qun from other races who have been converted from conquered lands. Vashoth and Tal-Vashoth Vashoth are the same race as the Qunari, only they were not raised to follow the Qun. These are very rarely seen in Thedas, though they do exist. They follow the cultural values of the areas they were born and raised, and are ignorant to the Qun. In the eyes of the Qunari, Vashoth are redeemable and can be brought to the Qun, unlike Tal-Vashoth. Tal-Vashoth were once members of Qunari society who have abandoned the Qun. Many of these outcasts become mercenaries and bandits, finding it hard to integrate into other societies. While the Qunari find Tal-Vashoth reprehensible, they will attempt to re-educate a Tal-Vashoth if they are able to capture them alive. Most are killed because they refuse to return to the Qun. Almost all Tal-Vashoth are male, as the majority who leave the Qun are from the military wing of society. Category:WV-Specific History